supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ghost of Judd Watts/Transcript
Transcript Preparing finishes putting on her Reggie Abbott Endless costume Courtney: "There!" Princess Starlight: "Are you finished with your Reggie costume?" Courtney: "Yep. I like your witch costume." Princess Starlight: "Thanks." and Princess Starlight goes out of her room only to see many versions of Princess Starlight in different costumes Courtney: "What are you supposed to be?" 1968!Princess Starlight: "Mary Ellen Albright?" Princess Starlight: "WHAT THE HELL?" Voice: "Did somebody say my name?" ghostly girl wearing the same outfit as 1968!Princess Starlight fades in as everyone screams Mary Ellen: "Woah, woah! Calm down! Not only that I am friendly, but innocent and harmless as well." 1968!Princess Starlight: "Wait, why are you dressed like me?!" Mary Ellen: "I'm not sure. I wear the same outfit that I died in." Princess Starlight: "Reminds me of that one girl from Stranger Things where she wears the same outfit as not just the 1968 version of me, but also you." Mary Ellen: "Oh, really? If she wears the same outfit as me, then what do you think it's going to happen?" 1968!Princess Starlight: "Be excited about a person having the same outfit as you?" Mary Ellen: "Exactly! While if you excuse me, I will be heading to Judd Watts' 25th deathday party." Ellen walks away and passes through a wall 1968!Princess Starlight: "Hmph! Tough luck for me." lights go out as it flickers and turns it back on. Courtney screams as she finds the words "TRICK OR TREAT" written not only in blood, but on the wall. Princess Starlight: "What did you see?" 1968!Princess Starlight: "I don't know!" Courtney: "Oh my god! What have you done?" Princess Starlight: "Let's just say that it's Judd, right?" 1968!Princess Starlight: "Probably?" Courtney: "Uh, maybe." The Halloween party Princess Starlight: "Okay, everyone. The Halloween party has began. Let's play The Addams Family!" Courtney: "No! Not only Maria hates that song, but she loves The Addams Family!" Princess Starlight: "Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" Addams Family plays during the party Scaring trick-or-treaters knock on the door was heard as Princess Starlight, now dressed as a witch was sitting on the couch. As Courtney opens the door, it was three female trick-or-treaters. A witch, a fairy and a princess. Trick-or-treaters: "Trick-or-treat?" Courtney Rodkins: "Awww, you look so cute! Want some candy?" Trick-or-treaters: "Yay!" Princess Starlight: "WELCOME TO MY HAUNTED HOUSE! BOO!" trick-or-treaters shriek Starlight appears with a white table with a covered platter Princess Starlight: "Would you like our special for tonight?" Starlight opens the covered platter, revealing to be Josephine, wearing white face paint, gray lines under her eyes and red fake blood around her lips Josephine: "BOO!" trick-or-treaters scream Courtney: "Princess! They are just trick-or-treaters!" Princess Starlight: "I know, so what's the point? Jeez!" gives them candy Trick-or-treaters: "Thank you." shuts the door closed The haunting begins Starlight is putting on her mascara, as she opens the mirror door, she sees a note that says "TRICK OR TREAT! It has been 25 years since I died! -Judd" 1994!Princess Starlight: "Huh? What the hell is this?" Starlight takes it out as she closes the mirror door to reveal Judd Watts' ghost, now wearing a bedsheet standing behind her Judd: "Trick or treat." 1994!Princess Starlight: "Huh?" turns around to reveal Judd, now bloodied and still wearing a bedsheet staring at her Judd: "Boo." Starlight screams Judd: "Help me. I'm dead." vanishes 1994!Princess Starlight: "OH MY GOD!" Starlight runs off crying 1994!Princess Starlight: "SOPHIE!" Sophie: "What's the matter?" 1994!Princess Starlight: "IT IS THAT DAMN GHOST!" Halloween Ghost looks at Judd, she is wearing a Jedi outfit Maria: “So, You scared the crap out of some people, that’s impressive.” Judd: “You're not frightened?” Maria: “I’ve been dead for several decades, Kind of used to it by now.” Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts